ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
March 2019
March 2019 During the month of March, Yeovil Town F.C played 6 League matches. They ended the month 2nd in the League. League 2: MD35 Morecambe Post-match Interview "Spring is more certainly here! 2 goals! I love it! Bevis has earned that goal for his performances. He has adapted really well to playing as a Defensive Midfielder when it's not a position he has ever played before. But his intelligence in reading the game has been an important factor in our clean sheet streak. With his goal today was telling of his experience as a RB, but that finish was worthy of any Striker! Then home-grown Ryan finished the game off with a lovely finish also 8 minutes into the half. We're now sitting comfortably in 6th place and only 2 points off automatic promotion!" We play league leaders Lincoln next, with MK Dons a little later in the month. Two games that can have a massive impact on the table." League 2: MD36 Lincoln City Post-match Interview "Yet another exceptional performance! That was an extremely tough match for us. But our plan was to sit deep, tight and forge out opportunities on the break. There was no chance we were going to go head-to-head with them and our approach paid off. I just learned that they had 4 times the number of shots as us too! Smash and grab. I love it! What I don't love, however, is that it seems everyone is out to break our players' toes. R. Browne has broken one of his and that's another player out on the sideline for 2 months. But on the bright side, at least J. Gray is coming back into the fray now and should be fit for a start against Port Vale." League 2: MD37 Port Vale Post-match Interview "Another professional Away performance that warrants praise! We move into third on goal difference, though second and fourth also sit on 64 points. I am so very pleased with the team, but we know that as hard as it was to get here, we can just as easily slip up and fall back down to seventh. We're not going to get carried away, but I am so very pleased!" League 2: MD38 Macclesfield Town Post-match Interview "This result was arguably bigger than our last. We move into second place while maintaining our amazing defensive record at Home. Now that we're getting to the business end of the season, our upcoming rivals are going to be looking at us now and will wonder if they actually have enough to beat us. We arguably suffered a little today, as I chose to rest Marcus, but we held on. With MK Dons next, we're hoping to push them down the table and further secure our own position. You could say that it is a classic 6-pointer!" League 2: MD39 MK Dons Post-match Interview "Unfortunately, the clean sheet streak has come to an end. It was an amazing run, but it had to end at some point. At least it was part of a comeback that pushed us closer to promotion! I can't quite get my head around the fact that both of our goals were directly from corners, but so be it! We had two giant CB's on the pitch, and yet it was T. James again who found the net. And we very nearly had 4-goals had the post not denied us twice! I am very pleased with the performance and we look at Newport County as a must-win match for the club." League 2: MD40 Newport County Post-match Interview "We're enjoying these end of half goals huh? It was a great counter for Courtney that rewarded us for our tenacity in the first half. Second half was about being solid and getting the win. 6 games of the season left and things are really starting to heat up. Again, we remain second, but we're just as close to sixth. So we're focusing exclusively on the next game" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review "A perfect set of results and with the club sitting in second, Yeovil and Sascha Krause nudge closer to promotion with every passing game. The team is like a brand new squad since the turn of the year and this is all down to the manager getting best out of his team by building on the defence first. Few would have expected this turn around after the beginning of the season. But with 6 games left to play for, 5 over next month, we will quickly find out how soon we can guarantee a playoff position and whether we can hold out for automatic promotion. We're just as nervous as the rest of you!" YeoLaTengo Player of the Month "While any of N. Baxter, O. Sowunmi, T. James or D. Ojo (who has recently become more prominent in the team ahead of C. Dickinson) I think we need to pay tribute to our attack this month. And that's one man. Courtney Duffus had gone a little missing in action for a while, found his form again this month with 5 goals in 6 appearances. That's exactly what we have been missing and he has stepped up. Well done C. Duffus!